Victory of the Magpie (An AFL Mascot Manor Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: (Takes place during the 2010 AFL Grand Final) The Saints and the Magpies resulted the game in a draw, and each Mascot will decide which team is going to win..


**Hello! I am back with another story! Please note that I do not own AFL Mascot Manor or the teams itself. Enjoy!**

_2010, Melbourne Cricket Ground.._

Today is the AFL Grand Final as the Collingwood Magpies play against the St. Kilda Saints. The Magpies have made an appearance in the AFL Grand Final for the first time since 1990. However, each Mascot will decide which team is going to win, or going to lose.

"Alright, Sir Saint.. Are you ready for the Final?" Jock growled.

"Of course I'm ready.. A Saint will always win in the Grand Final.." Trevor replied.

"Uh, not ALL Grand Finals.." Jock laughed.

Trevor, the Saint Kilda Saints mascot's halo breaks when it all comes to his lies, but when he can sometimes tell a fib. Jock also celebrated the win to advance in the Grand Final as the Magpies appear in the AFL Grand Final, for the first time since 1990..

"The Magpies are going to win the Grand Final, Trevor.." Jock spat.

"No, the Saints are gonna win.. I want my team to win for the first time in 44 years.." Trevor responded.

"Not this time, buddy.." Jock chuckled.

Trevor the St. Kilda Saint then growled in anger. As the game started. Both mascots sat down. Just a little far away from each other.

"Your team's gonna lose.." Jock said to Trevor.

"No they're not, blackbird.." Trevor growled.

The game started in the first quarter, as Collingwood had better at play, as they scored within 20 seconds, but St. Kilda had to hold Collingwood scoreless. But that didn't stop the Magpies as they scored 3 goal in six minutes.

"Hah! They scored!" Jock laughed.

"I know.. Your team's still gonna lose, buddy.." Trevor growled.

"No they're not!" Jock yelled.

With the second quarter starting, Collingwood found a way to score more than St. Kilda, as they dominated the second quarter. But that didn't stop St. Kilda as they scored two goals as the Magpies failed to score by kicking.

"See? Your team's gonna lose!" Trevor laughed.

"Buddy, my team isn't gonna lose, and they'll never!" Jock roared.

With the third quarter started, the Saints continued to win more clearances. They scored two goals in five minutes while the Magpies failed to kick for a goal.

"My team's gonna win, blackbird.." Trevor spat.

"No. I want my team to win.." Jock snarled.

The fourth quarter started after the third, and just the 26th minute, a free kick was heard.

"Now that the free kick has started, let's see which team will win.." Jock growled.

Collingwood managed to score in the final minutes of the Grand Final, resulting the Grand Final game in a draw.

"Huh. We're tied.. That's..a close one.." Trevor gasped.

"Well, the game said that we are going to watch the replay that's gonna start in 7 days." Jock responded.

"We'll see who's gonna win, or who's gonna lose.." Trevor growled.

"Magpies.." Jock snarled.

"Not this time, buddy.." Trevor laughed.

Both Mascots exited out of the Cricket Ground before waiting for the Grand Final replay. 68 to 68 is the score St. Kilda and Collingwood have scored. The replay will start 7 days after the previous Grand Final..

_7 days later.._

After the game started, the Magpies led 14-0 in the first quarter. But that didn't stop St. Kilda as they tried to score, but failed easily. The Magpies dominated the first quarter, and St. Kilda has to find a way to score in the second quarter.

"See? Your team's gonna lose, Trevor.." Jock laughed.

"No, My team's gonna win!" Trevor spat.

"No they're not!" Jock chuckled.

In the second quarter, St. Kilda tried to dominate the score, but then couldn't get points to the scoreboard, resulting in 0.7 for the Saints. Collingwood then scored three goals in the second quarter, leaving Jock in surprise.

"That's really a surprise! Now my team's gonna win!" Jock cheered.

Trevor huffed in anger, pretending nothing bad is going to happen. Collingwood then led 21-12 in the second quarter, starting halftime..

_Third Quarter.._

Meanwhile during the third quarter, Collingwood then dominated the half of the quarter as they scored the most then St. Kilda. Collingwood's score was 41 points.

"Hah! My team is dominating you!" Jock laughed..

"Don't start that, blackbird.." Trevor growled.

"Don't call me blackbird, Trevor.." Jock snarled.

As the final quarter started, the Magpies' victory was never in doubt as goals were scored. The Magpies and the Saints have scored, but not as much for St. Kilda. Collingwood had the most points in the final quarter, resulting in a victory.

"Did.. my team won?" Jock gasped.

The Magpies had advanced as AFL Grand Final champions, for the first time in ten year since 1990.. This victory for Collingwood left Jock in shock and happiness.

"YES! YEESSS! CHAMPIONS!" Jock cheered.

But Trevor then felt bad as his team lost. Jock then walked towards the Saint to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, Trevor. Hopefully, your team will win.." Jock said to Trevor.

Trevor the Saint then calmed down as Jock cheered him up.

"Good game, Jock.." Trevor said, hugging Jock.

"Good game.." Jock responded, hugging Trevor back.

The two broke the hug, and as Jock entered the field, Trevor waved goodbye to the Magpie.

"Bye, Jock. I'll see you later.." Trevor said to Jock.

Jock then waved at him back, as Trevor left the Stadium. Jock entered the field, and stood up next to the Magpies players before a photo was taken. A photo was taken, revealing Jock and the Magpies players with the AFL Final Trophy.

_The End.._


End file.
